


Jaylos Week : Monday - Real Life

by JaylosForever



Series: Jaylos Week [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Fluffiness, Jaylos Week, M/M, Starbucks AU, but is really a softie inside, carlos is a fashion designer, cuteness, evie is only mentioned sorry, jay is a bad boy who works in Starbucks, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos meet in Starbucks and a beautiful friendship ( or is it... ) is started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaylos Week : Monday - Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Karen Hikari for editing my work! ILY <3

Jaylos Week : Monday

Starbucks.

Carlos strolled into Starbucks with a bounce in his step eager to feel the caffeinated liquid ooze down the deep slope of his windpipe. The fresh smell of ground coffee filled his nose, he let out a calmed sigh as he joined the back of the line of coffee lovers. After Carlos have order his Chocolate Marshmallow S'mores Frappucino, he found his place at a table next to a window. His eyes roamed the busy streets of Los Angeles, searching for inspiration on the hurried blurs of bodies outside the tranquility of Starbucks.

"Carlos!" An employee yelled out, bringing Carlos back into the real world. Carlos hopped up out of his chair and almost ran over before remembering he was in a public space. As Carlos' hand grasped his cup he brushed his fingers against something warm. His eyes snapped up and he locked gazes with a sexy, tanned boy.  
"Thanks." Carlos spoke with all the confidence he could, yet his insides were feeling differently.  
"Anytime." The stranger flirted with a wink that could kill, a smirk that made the blonde boy weak at the knees and a voice that melted Carlos' brain with one word. Carlos flushed before weakly turning and walking away dazed. When Carlos reached his seat, with a small smile painted onto his face, he pulled out his sketchbook and started on his latest design now he had the perfect inspiration.

Hours later Carlos had perfected his designs for his new line of clothing and was extremely proud of himself for doing so in only a few hours; it usually takes him weeks to create a whole line. Now all Carlos needed to do was create them with his dear friend Evie and have the perfect model.

"Hey Carlos." Carlos glanced up only to be taken away by the sight in front of him.  
"How do you remember my name?" Carlos asked perplexed at the memory of the muscular boy.  
"I never forget cute boys, especially since you're the only boy on that list," He said with the same flirtation as earlier. "The names Jay."  
"Nice to meet you, Jay."  
"What's this?" The sketchbook sparked Jays interest.  
"Just designs for my new clothing line," Carlos handed his beat up sketchbook over to Jay excitedly. "So, my new line is called 'BadBoyDesire' and the material consists of leathers, furs and airtex stitched over cottoned material. Some accessories are studs on leather bracelets or somewhere on the clothing like here," Carlos gestured to different parts of his designs to punctuate his point. "The colour scheme is darkened colours like burgundy, grey y'know that kind of thing," Carlos looked up and caught Jays glare. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?" He chuckled nervously and avoided eye contact.  
"No, I love your clothing. I actually have every one of your pieces. I love dirty and grungy colours and clothing. Thats how I recognised you earlier, but I was too shy to just talk to you, so I flirted to give myself confidence. Didn't exactly work because I'm even more nervous now."  
"I'm flattered, but I thought you remembered me because of me being the only cute boy you've ever seen." Carlos laughed smugly at the flustered boy before him."  
"That too..." Jay whispered seductively staring deeply into Carlos' chocolate coloured eyes. The younger chuckled lowly at this proclamation, appreciating the compliment.  
"There's just one problem though..." Carlos commented hoping Jay would catch on after his next sentence.  
"What is it? Can I help?" Jay asked helpfully.  
"Well are you willing to be a model?" Carlos spoke tentatively still unknowing if Jay would we willing to model for him.  
"Please, I walk round here being a model everyday. It's going to be a piece of cake." The cockiness evident within Jays voice.  
"Thank god you said yes considering you were the inspiration after all."  
"I was the inspiration. I inspired Carlos de Vil's 'BadBoyDesire' line?" Jay pondered aloud  
"Yeah, you definitely have the bad boy look going on." Carlos gave Jay a genuine smile to solidify that he was telling the truth.  
"Wait, I'm not stopping you from working am I?"  
"No, my shift was over hours ago. I would have come over and talk to you earlier, but you looked adorable working I didn't want to disrupt you." Jay uttered sheepishly.

Carlos looked at his phone, the time displayed shocked and delighted him. "It's almost 7." Carlos giggled out.  
"Wow, we've been talking for 5 hours. How did we not notice?"  
"Do you want to come back to my place? Y'know we need to talk about the days for the modelling and prototypes."  
"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Jay grabbed Carlos and intertwined their hands together.  
"Uh, Jay what are you doing?" A blushing Carlos asked despite not removing his hand from the warmth of Jays palm.  
"It's dark out I need to protect my baby don't I." Jay stated causing Carlos to flush crimson further before he leant into Jays body resting his bleach blonde curls on Jays broad shoulder.  
"I'll play the part then." A content smile plastered on both of their faces.

"Welcome to my home, a home fit for the de Vil's."  
"It's incredible..." Jays eyes were scanning the room drinking in the sight, "I wish my house looked like this. All I have is a crummy apartment."  
"Do you want anything?"  
"No thanks, baby." Jay joked going to sit down on the red and black velvet couch.  
"Oh somebody's getting comfortable aren't they." Carlos giggled sliding next to Jay.  
"Well I'd rather be comfortable with somebody on top of me, but I guess this will have to do..." Jay laughed out.  
"Do you mean like this?" Carlos climbed atop of Jay momentarily stunning the other, surprised at Carlos' sudden assertiveness. Jay instinctively gripped at Carlos' waist and held him close, humming in delight. After hours of laying together in silence Jay spoke up.

"So, what days would you like me come round and model especially for you, honey."  
"Tomorrow so I suggest you should just stay the night..." Carlos observed, his breathe tickling Jays neck while he trailed butterfly kisses there.  
"Yeah, I guess I should." The elder sighed calmly, relaxing under Carlos' treatment.  
"What's the time?"  
"11:45 why?"  
"I need to get some sleep in before I go to work and by that I mean meeting my best friend to help me create my new line." Carlos announced slowly moving to stand up before Jay scooped him up into his arms bridal style and started to carry him to his room.  
"Just tell me where to go, baby."  
"Up the stairs, turn left and it's the first door to the right." Jay followed Carlos' instructions, when he entered the the dim room he headed straight for the bed. He delicately lay Carlos down on the bed, took off his boots and reached for the black, fluffy blanket placing it over the semi-conscious Carlos.  
"Please... Stay." Carlos breathed out.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Uh huh." Jay hesitated before kicking off his shoes and joining the younger boy. Carlos reached forward with the rest of his energy and kissed Jay. The kiss was sloppy, wet, passionate, yet exactly what both boys were expecting it to be. Perfect. Jay pulled Carlos closer and delved his tongue into the unknown territory as the blonde kissed back just as fiercely. When Carlos let out a barely audible moan, Jay pulled away and mouthed along Carlos' jawline before again pulling away and abandoning his task of marking Carlos. Carlos whined at the loss of skin on skin contact, but felt better when Jay cuddled Carlos fully; enveloping Carlos' body with his warmth.  
"Jay?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm glad I met you."  
"Me too Carlos. Me too."

After Carlos released 'BadBoyDesire'-with Jay standing by his side and up on the runway modelling- Jay asked Carlos to be his boyfriend after planning weeks coming up to the release. He asked Carlos at a picnic (which had virtually nothing, but candy and chocolate) under the stars and with gentle kisses pressed into his soft, ombré curls. Let's just say the night ended with sweet peanut buttercup kisses and whispering promises into the night sky.


End file.
